¿el destino nos unió niisan?
by Aneki-chan
Summary: en la madrugada, abrio los ojos pesadamente, sentia la boca amarga ha, ¿que mas se esperava despues de berber sake?, se acomodo en la confortable cama, cuando noto una presencia a su lado ¿quien es? Nejihina - ¿que ocurrio?


Nejihina

¿Qué ocurrio?

En medio de la madrugada en la casa de ino todos estavan dormidos a ecepcion de un joven que estava despertando

_**- vamos neji, acaso no aguantas ni un vaso de sake?-**_

se sentia un idiota, el neji hyuga se rebajo a un simple reto de su amigo lee – soy un idiota – se replimio, se sentia muy mal, la boca amarga, la cabeza echa trisas y el cuerpo adolorido…. Algo… ¿Dónde estava?. Miro hacia todos lados "oscuridad" quisa es de noche. El unico recuerdo es que estava en una fiesta de ino- _**no debí venir **_–

se trato de levantar pero el dolor era insoportable. Y para que llegar temprano hiashi no estaba y hanabi esta en la casa de una amiga… pero ¿hinata?

-hinata- hablo se volteo hacia el centro de la cama. Había alguien- ha? Quien es? -trato de ver quien era -_**idiota**_ _**esta**_ _**oscuro**_- se recosto de nuevo y serrando los ojos se quedo dormido.

por la ventana se veia entre medio de los cerros salir el sol. Acompañado del cantar de las aves hermosamente.

- maldición… ¡Callense!- se escondio devajo de las sabanas.

-callate –hablo una voz muy suave- que no dejas dormir- la persona a su lado se arropo más.

No le importo el comentario y se enrrollo con la frasada…. Esperen… esa voz… - hinata-sama! –se sento en la cama palido.

La persona a su lado se incorporo -ha? – se miraron y después de parpadear muchas veces- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INO-SAN, SAKURA-CHAN NARUTO-KUN AYUDA! –le lanzo algunos puños suaves que neji esquivo a su suerte, hasta que le golpeo la nariz dejando correr un poco de sangre y se callo de la cama, llevandose consigo a hinata.

-ah! Mi nariz la rompiste!

–neji-niisan puerco soy tu prima hermana, que isiste conmigo!- le golpeava el pecho mientras el la tratava de tranquilizar. -Ayuda! Shino-san! Kiba-kun!

Mientras en la otra avitacion

*censor kiba* se levanto rapido de la cama- hinata esta pidiendo ayuda- y corrio hacia la avitacion donde se formava el escandalo. –hina!... ta… -se quedo congelado, hinata y neji? En la misma avitacion? en el piso? Y la cama echa un revoltijo con sangre?

Opciones:

-Neji abuso de ella

-Ella abuso de neji

-neji se desangro por tener a su prima con solo una polera larga y shorts cortos

-ella se corto el dedo

-que ella golpeo a neji

la primera fue aceptada

lleno de rabia – NEJI ALEJATE DE ELLA QUE TE VOY A MATAR!- el hyuga la tiro hacia un lado como saco de papa, pero su mano se fue con ella. Y el inuzuka fue corriendo donde el para golpearlo.

Se levanto rapido, pero le dolio la muñeca - maldición! –miro ¿unas cadenas tipo esposas?, ¡¿que izo anoche? Para termina asi

-ESPERA!- kiba se detuvo a unos centímetros de golpearlo.

-sakura! Neji abuso de hinata y quieres que me detenga.

-el… el no le iso nada… -detrás de sakura llegaron: shino, sasuke, ino, lee, ten-ten, chouji y shikamaru. Naruto estava de lo mas feliz durmiendo.

-que? –dijo el inuzuka con la hyuga- pero hinata… ella esta aquí con el durmieron juntos! La cama esta con sangre y hinata mirala por dios –todos la miraron-

- dejen de mirarme!- les grito ruborizada tratando de taparse.

- se los explico en la sala- todos se quedaron hay congelados, menos ino que estava llendo a la sala- tenemos que ir todos! Dicho todos fueron a ecepcion de los primos…

-tengo que cambiarme neji… piedes irte… -

-_**eres tonta acaso no te das cuenta!**_- le grito internamente, asi que solo levanto el brazo que estaba con las esposas con una sonrrisa media torcida –lo siento hinata-sama… pero no podra ser…

Se sonrrojo –como me cambio? –

-no se, problema tuyo- y se encamino hacia la sala.

-espera no puedo ir asi! –le grito sujetandose al marco de la puerta

-si estas sin ropa te creo, pero tienes algo que te cubra, vamos! –trato de ir pero ella asi resistencia.

-no, quiero- y neji a malas ganas la cargo en su hombre como cualquier cosa- sueltame!

Después… en la sala.

Todos reunidos y neji con un misterioso moreton el la mejilla.

Kiba crusado de brazon- y que ocurrio?

-bien por lo ocurrido en la mañana… fue culpa del que le dio sake a neji y hinata y de nosotras por no detenerte cuando empezaste a beber con mas ganas, pero lo de la sangre no se… explicanos que ocurrio

Hinata se sonrojo y neji la miro de reojo enojado -aahh? Yo… no que….. yo no recuerdo aver tomado sake –desvio el tema, mientras neji la mira va mucho mas enojado que parecia que le asalian rallos- pero… solo vi que…. Lee-kun le dio sake a neji-niisa!.

- no!… la verdad si… pero no pense que neji aceptaria, como el es controlado y no impulsivo a un reto.- se defendio y todos quedaron viendo a el cacheton neji.

-que me miran, si no ise nada malo.- se cruso de brazos

-hahahahahahahahahahah isiste medios destrosos en la casa, el ridiculo, ademas de que tuvimos que llevarte a dormir a la fuerza ya que hinata estaba mas que cansada.

FLASH BLACK

_En el patio todo estaba decorado con reflectores, serpentina, globos, mesas donde estavan los vocadillo y un dj (shikamaru) _

_Mientras que en el centro estaba sakura, ino y ten-ten que bailaban entretenidas._

_-ino-cerda hace tiempo no acias una fiensta!- grito mientras mira a su amiga._

_-si, esque ahora era la mejor oportunidad frente de marquesina! –le grito la rubia_

_-hahah como no estan tus padres! –dijo ten-ten_

_Miro hacia la entrada, y llego hinata y neji, ella con un hermoso vestido lila de tirantes que resaltava su cuerpo. Mientras neji con unos pantalones y camisa negra desabrochada en los dos primeron botones, con una corbata roja suelta, y una banda cubriendo su frente._

_Ten-ten se giro donde ellos –neji se ve realmente sexi –_

_-ho tienes razon… pero sasuke-kun esta mejor… aunque…-_

_-hola! – grito corriendo haci ellas la hyuga -¿Qué hacen?_

_-mirar a tu nii-san… -dijo la rubia._

_-callate ino!, hahahha las bromas que hace ¿no? Pero que bueno que estes aquí –_

_le sonrrio- ven, quieres soda?_

_-si –y se fueron acias las mesas._

_Sakura tomo una vaso y le echo bebida- toma –le extendio la bebida, y la hyuga lo asujeto, tomo un poco y dejo el vaso en la mesa._

_-hola hina-chan –dijo naruto._

_-na-naruto-kun- lo miro, estaba vestido como neji, pero la diferencia era que no llevaba corbata y la camisa era blanca. Se sonrrojo –hol-hola ¿Cómo te va?_

_-bien! Hina – dejo el vaso que sostenia en la mesa- y que tal te estas?_

_-bie-en haha y sasuke-kun que tal esta? **tonta ellos estan peleados! **–tomo el vaso que estaba en la mesa y lo tomo de un sorbo – save raro… pero… ¡esta rico! –su le tornaron de un color rojo en las mejillas- que es esto! Esta muy bueno!_

_-hina? Que te ocurre?- le arrebato el vaso y lo olfateo- es sake… mi vaso!, Sakura hina-chan esta ebria! _

_-que!... –giro donde estaba hinata- donde esta?_

_La buscaron por un 3 horas, hasta que la encontraron bebiendo con neji y lee –es mentira… hinata… -corrieron donde ella_

_Y cuando llegaron vieron encadenados en ese momento a neji y hinata, y hinata con una mancha en su vestido_

_-hahaaha que divertido lee-kun!- grito la hyuga –beso! Beso!_

_- hahah no hinataa-chan neji no lo aceptaria-_

_-crees que no, ven aquí!- sujeto a lee y se hacerco cada vez mas_

_-no! Neji era juego! –grito lee todo asustado._

_-hahahaha crees que te iria a besar! Hahhahaha – tomo otro trago de sake._

_-ya no puedo mas… me duele el estomago. –dijo la chica_

_-que te ocurre hinata-sama? Quiere bailar?_

_- ah dejemoslo, estan bien… -dijo naruto._

_- de acuerdo, cuidate hinata- se alejaron del lugar_

_Mientras neji empezo a bailar tontamente y hinata no savia como moverse asi que copio a neji, asi siguieron por unas horas._

_-nii-san estoy cansada….- hablo dejando de bailar._

_-bien te llevo a dormir…- hablo el hyuga llevandose de la mano a hinata a la casa de ino_

_-oye! Adonde crees que vas con hina?- gritaron sasuke. Naruto y kiba_

_-la llevo a dormir… -les dijo tranquilo. –esperen ¿!que creían que iva a hacer con mi prima ¡? . –les grito todo rojo_

_-no se dinos tu ¡hip!- hablo el uzumaqui_

_Y neji le lanso un golpe que naruto esquibo. Asi empezaron a pelear los cuatro. Mientras hinata por estar encadenados tuvo que esconderse detrás de neji._

_Junto a shikamaru, chouji, ino, lee, ten-ten, shino y Sakura. Pudieron calmar a neji y kiba. Mientras sasuke y naruto se golpeaban (N/A:no podian hacer jutsu por estar en ese estado ) hasta que_

_-NARUTO TENEMOS RAMEN! –grito la haruno con un plato_

_Sasuke lanzo un golpe que era impulsado con todo su cuerpo, pero naruto desaparecio, para luego aparecer alado de sakura comiendo, y el uchiha quedo impactado contra el suelo_

_-ma-maldición…. NARUTO-BAKA! –el otro nisiquiera lo miro, lo que le daño en el ego, asi que se levanto y sacudio, mientras se dirigia hacia la casa- adios!. _

THE END FLASH BLACK

Todos se quedaron impactados.

- que que ise anoche?, por dio mi padre va a castigarme! –grito la hyuga tirandose los cabellos.

- hahaha hasta ayer en la noche quedo el respetable, honorable y ejemplar neji hyuga –grito a caracajadas naruto, mientras era observado peligrosamente por neji.

-Callate! – queria pelear, pero hinata le tiro de la cadena-

-nii-san no… ya isiste suficiente, debemos ver como romper esta cadena. –le grito la hyuga sin dejar de tirar la cadena

Sakura la miro seria a los hyugas -hinata… fijate bien en la cadena, pero utilizando el byakugan

-he?... -miro la cadena, para luego usar el byakugan y…

Continuara….

Reviens?

Big band gara gara go


End file.
